True Friend
by xoxoxoizumi98chanxoxoxo
Summary: Yomi, a girl who doesnt believe in true friendship. When she migrated and meet A young energetic girl named Mato she may realize the true meaning of a true firend


YOMI NEVER MADE ANY TRUE FRIENDS, ever since she was six.

For as long as Yomi can remember she'd been migrating to different countries. Sure, most girls dreams to migrate to different countries but Yomi didn't like it one bit.

Idiots,

As Yomi called them. They didn't know the pain of leaving some you love behind.

She remembered the intense pain she felt when she left Anna behind.

Anna,

A young girl with dazzling blue eyes she befreinded in London.

"Why can't you stay?" Anna protested.

"Anna," Yomi gently replied "I tried everything so my parents would let me stay".

Anna sniffed, her blonde hair now wet with tears. She knew protesting will not make any changes so she just hugged Yomi for the last time and whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too" Yomi whispered back.

Yomi remembered the intense pain in her chest, the way her heart shattered like it's made of glass. From that moment forward Yomi learned a lesson. There was no point of being attached to people since she'll just leave them behind.

-O0o0o0o0o0O-

**Come on Yomi**." Her father told her .

"I think it's a great chance to discover something new!"

Yomi rolled her eyes _he always says that _she thought miserably. Yomi leaned back on stared outside her father's car. She watched the blocks of houses as it disappeared behind her.

"of course" Yomi replied half-heartedly.

For the first time ever they returned in their hometown. Japan, It was breath taking with beautiful Cherry blossoms and high-tech gadgets.

Yomi fiddled with the skirt of her uniform. Today she will be starting school. Yomi always dreaded the first day of school, the part where she'll introduce herself and try to become friends with the other students. Of course she can be home schooled like she prefer like her parent's company offered but her parent's told them they would like their daughter to experience "normalcy". _Are they really torturing me _ Yomi thought.

After a while the car finally skidded to a stop. Her mother who was seating at the shotgun seat turned to her and smiled.

"I know it's hard sweetie" her mother sweetly told her. "But look on the bright side, you''l get to meet new people".

_Another people I have to leave behind _ Yomi thought as stepped outside the car. She gave them a halfhearted smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said as she closed door. She watched the car speed away as it disappeared. Then she felt somebody staring at her. She turned and saw a girl with black hair that was in messy pony tail. Her eyes were brilliant blue.

_Just like Anna's,_ she thought.

Yomi could try to befriend the girl but decided against it.

There was no point of being attached to this girl anyway.

--

**Hey!"** a voice called behind Yomi.

Yomi turned and saw the same girl that was staring at her. Yomi ignored her continued in her way but the girl was persistent. The girl tried to make a conversation with Yomi with her replying half-heartedly.

Turns out the girl's name is Mato Kuroi and she was studying here ever since. Turns out Mato lived in the same village as Yomi. When Yomi told her that she will be the subway starting tomorrow Mato offered to guide her. They continued their little conversation until Mato pronounced her name wrong.

Yomi gave a small laugh and said "Takeshi,"

Mato tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "what?" she asked

"My name it's pronounced as Takeshi" Yomi replied.

"aaah" yomi said obviously embarrassed.

"It's hard to read."

Yomi gave another laugh "I know."

Yomi stopped in front of their classroom and saw Mato continuing her walk.

"Mato!" she called out.

Mato stopped and turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question.

Yomi pointed to their classroom and said "our classroom".

Mato run a hand in her hair and gave a shaky laugh. "Ahahaha, that was embrassing".

-O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O-

** Yomi never expected to be attached to a person.**

After her first meeting with Mato they just became friends. With Mato always guiding her to the subways. One day they just officially became best friends.

Yomi was standing at their meeting point like always. Today tough Mato was late.

"Sorry" Mato panted.

"It's alright" Yomi replied. "Ready to go?"

"I llike to show you something first."

Mato led her on one of the most beautiful places Yomi have seen. She was on top of some balcony, below her were the cherry blossoms in their blooming beauty.

"It's beautiful" Yomi said breathlessly.

Mato digged on her pocket and produced a cellphone charm.

"For you." She said.

Yomi smiled and took the charm

"Thank you!"

Mato smiled and said

"you are my friend after all"

A silent agreement passed through them. From that moment forward they are best friends.

Yomi produced her cellphone to check to the time. She gave soft giggle and showed it to Mato whose eyes widened.

"The train is about to leave!" she proclaimed and then she ran with Yomi behind her.

_Maybe it's good to be attached to somebody after all _ Yomi thought as she laughed the laugh she used when Anna was still there.

Aluagh she only use to a true friend…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK ROCK SHOOTER.**


End file.
